


Daddy and Dada

by exbtto



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cute, Cute Kids, Family, Family Drama, Kind of smut, M/M, Mpreg, my first fic in eng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbtto/pseuds/exbtto
Summary: Under the cherry blooms tree, he takes a breath look at the older, bring out the test and push it to the older faceHis body shaking scaredEyes tearingHe didn’t expect the reaction from the older “holy shit I’m going to be a father if she is a girl her name going to be hyunkyun and if a boy kiwoo “with the hippest face everThen he hugs the younger tight “oh love I’m so happy “And putting his palm on his stomach “hello baby daddy is her, going to take good care of you and dada”“but we are  too small hyung”





	1. 1.the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my first english fic i wrote around 20 other fic in my language at my wattpad acc but i want to start from the beginning in english , i wish my english not that bad and there is no Grammar and spelling mistakes  
> the fic is kind of cute and funny wish you enjoy it

 He was sitting on the toilet covering his mouth scared, he is just 16 years old

He is a dead meat

 

If his father found out about this

 

His single dad will automatically kill him after killing the man who Knocked him up

 

And this person was only his lovely boyfriend ‘son hyunwoo’

 

His senior at the high school

 

The hot swimming club guy who have his huge fan cafe  

 

 

Few knocks on the door

 

And his dad voice **“kihyunie dinner ready why you are so late are you okay dear? “**

 

He is afraid If his omega father found out he will might do something his simple mind doesn’t imagine it

 

**“I’m fine dad just stomach pain “**

 

**“okay love I’m waiting for you “**

 

 

The dinner was quite and weird to him

 

 

He couldn’t chat with his dad

 

 

And his father didn’t push him to do

 

 

 

 

The next day he took the pregnancy test that had ‘ **positive** ’ on it to the school with him

 

 

He should let the other responsible man know about that

 

 

As he gets into the swimming club Changing room, he heard a Whistling yarn from some of the trainer

Of course, he would hear it every time he enters the swimming club, he is the hottest omega who date the hottest alpha at this school

 

And after some dirty words from the boys around the place

 

He hears this sweet husky voice **“oh babe you didn’t call me this morning “**

 

 

He stands front of him **“Hyung we need to talk “**

 

 

The older look at him with a curious gaze **“yes love lit me put on my shirt first “**

Hyunwoo follow the younger and on their way he gives his clubmate an killing gaze to shut there mouth up

 

How they dare to talk about his lover in front of him like this

 

Under the cherry blooms tree, he takes a breath look at the older, bring out the test and push it to the older face

 

 

His body shaking scared

 

Eyes tearing

 

He didn’t expect the reaction from the older “ **holy shit I’m going to be a father if she is a girl her name going to be hyunkyun and if a boy kiwoo “** with the hippest face ever

 

Then he hugs the younger tight **“oh love I’m so happy “**

 

And putting his palm on his stomach **“hello baby daddy is her, going to take good care of you and dada** ”

 

**“but we are too small hyung”**

**“you’re the small one here love I’m 18 years old “**

**“still we can’t handle such a big issue"**

 

An anger face **” she is our angel not an issue “**

 

 

Kihyun bring out a sigh his, lover is the most Stubborn guy in Seoul

 

 

 

The big problem now is kihyun father

 

 

Hyunwoo parents were just sportive with there situation

 

 

 

They were sitting in front kihyun father on the living room couch

**“I’m listening speak”**

 

He took a big breath before say’s his word’s **“Dad I’m pregnant”**

 

 

Silence

 

 

 

This was his father reaction

 

 

 

Around a half hour of Silence, he stands up and spoke **“get out of my house “**

 

The little omega eyes widen **“Dad no “**

 

 **“You disobeyed my orders, slept with some damned alpha and get pregnant, now get out of my house I’m not a father of an whore boy”** kihyun father say’s

 

The older finally spoke **“sir listen to us. . . “**

 

But his words were cut **“I’m not going to listen to any more shit from you, I’m really disappointed from you kihyun, really disappointed”**

 

 

His body get frozen when he ben stand out of his own house

 

The older give him his jacket and spoke **“why he is really disappointed from your pregnancy like this”**

 

The younger sigh and says **“My unknown father an alpha who Knocked him up when he was just 13 years on his first heat and after that he get pregnant with me “**

Hyunwoo kept silent then fined his word out after a while **“he didn’t tell you who is your alpha father?”**

Kihyun nod **“he always says that he was a fucking whore who just raped him, and run away after knowing about the pregnancy “**

 

They spend the night together in hyunwoo parents house

 

In hyunwoo room

 

On his bed

 

**“I liked hyungwon “**

 

**“No kihyunie I like changkyun”**

 

**“why changkyun?”**

 

**“I don’t know the name sound nice”**

 

**“then what if it’s a girl”**

 

**“I love girls I wish I had 12 of them “**

 

**“Oh, a dozen? that’s sound to much for me I like 3 “**

 

**“what 3? no way I like to see the sight of you siting and our 12 pups around you “**

 

**“Oh, gad control your imagination man”**

 

**“what a dozen is fine number my uncle had a dozen and half pups “**

 

**“Ow, you told me that before and there was 4 in one go right? “**

 

**“yah 4 in one pregnancy stomach “**

 

**“but this will just give the family a big financial issue you know that?”**

 

**“I will graduate before you deliver the baby and I will get a job right away love don’t worry, I won’t let you and my baby suffer”**

A small smile from the younger and whisper to the older **“kiss me hyunwoo”**

 

And that was the first night for the couple together after knowing about there new member to their small family

 

 

Kihyun pregnancy was horrible

 

He was hungry all the time and temperamental all the time

 

His temperament was changes by a moment

 

Hyunwoo were just patient

 

 

He was, because the happens was blinding him from everything even kihyun

 

 

He bought all the baby needs from the first month

 

And absolutely it was in Pink

 

The older were in shook when he went with kihyun to the appointment to find the gender and it was **“a Boy “**

 

**“No way “**

**“what do you mean by No way “**

**“I was exited I thought it’s a baby princess “**

**“will big daddy he is not he is a boy “**

 

 

The sweet and funny argument didn’t finish

 

 

Until kihyun was ready to deliver the baby

 

He was at the back of the garage were hyunwoo work at their new small house

 

It’s small house with 2 floors first one with huge garage space that fit 3 cars nice for new opining business and small office in the corner of the floor, behind it the stairs to the next floor

It has small simple living room with 2 bedrooms with their own bathroom and small open kitchen

 

 

Small simple house but good for them

 

 

He was washing a customer car when he feels a strong kick in his stomach

 

He sighs **“what’s wrong darling “**

 

 

And at this moment he saw liquid on his leg and strong pain

 

He panics and shout on the older **“hyunwoo oh my god, my water broke I’m going to deliver”**

 

And this moment hyunwoo panic and get scared he didn’t know what to do

 

**“get me in the car you idiot and deliver me to the hospital right now I’m haven a baby your stupid head “**

 

 

The older was scared specially when he was outside the delivering room couldn’t handle to enter and sees his love in this situation 

 

He admits in this moment he was ‘coward’

 

His lover where screaming in pain with his name and cursing him

 

 

A few hours before he finally hears a baby caring and kihyun stop screaming

 

 

He enters the room with shaking body

 

 

And finally saw the most adorable view of his lover with their new born son

**“look who come baby boy it’s your coward daddy son hyunwoo, welcome to the world son Hoseok”**

**“welcome to our small family angel “**

 

He was the most adorable baby they ever seen

 

Kihyun quit going to school so he can be with the kid and take care of him all the time

 

Hoseok was that kind of energetic kid that still awake for the latest hours of the night and wake up so early in the morning, keep his eyes wide open and explore the floor all the time, wiping his body rolling around the house all day long

 

And of course, a hungry baby all the time every 30 min he would cry to call his daddy or dada as the most to feed him a huge bottle of milk, he was to small in age only 5 month and he could finish a whole 900ml bottle of milk in one shot every hour

 

He was huge baby and puffy one with red fat cheeks that made hyunwoo bite them all day

 

He was only 7 month and he was 85cm and 13 kg

 

A huge cute baby that made his parents admire him

 

 

Kihyun took him one day to his father house hoping he would forgive him when he sees his cute grandson  

 

The omega grandpa was so emotional cried out loud when he sees his sons and the cute baby in his lap

 

He couldn’t be angry anymore

 

 

 

 

Their third anniversary with each other

 

 Hoseok was just 8-month-old

 

Kihyun put him in the bed, so he can singularity his lovely muscular husband

 

He didn’t even imagen 0.1% that he would be pregnant after 2 weeks of their hot night  

 

Yes, he forgets his pills and didn’t realize the problem only when he was with the small baby in the hospital felling unwell while hyunwoo is working in the garage

 

The doctor comfort him and told him **“your fine Mr. Son but there is just tiny baby inside you “**

 

Hoseok laugh in a happy way as he was understanding what the doctor is saying to his dada

 

Telling to hyunwoo was the hardest thing ever

 

He was happy, and he want to surprise the latter with this

 

 A simple way got in his hade “Hoseoki let’s bake a cake for daddy

 

 

Baking a cake with a 9 months old child is the worst thing ever

 

He changes his mind and think again for another way to till hyunwoo about the pregnancy

 

It’s ends with a simple idea

 

He wrote a message to hyunwoo as if it’s hoseok who wrote it

 

It was simple and nice ‘Hi daddy hoseok have a surprise for you I’m going to be a big brother dada have a baby in his stomach ‘

 

At the dinner table they ware eating some roiling egg, kimchee , fried rice , and steam vegetable , and of course hoseok were drinking a huge milk bottle after eating a small rice and vegetable bowl

 

Kihyun give hyunwoo the letter **“this is from hoseok “**

 

Hyunwoo raise a brow and read it loudly

 

 

He took a few minutes before screaming **” what kihyun your pregnant that amazing babe that absolutely amazing”**

 

He hugs the younger with emotional feeling

**“she is a girl I bet you this time “**

 

Kihyun sigh **“what if is he a boy?”**

 

**“I’m fine but I bet you it’s a girl, daddy's girl”**

This pregnancy makes kihyun clingy and needy all the time

 

That made hyunwoo lose his control on the latter

 

Kihyun would go to the garage while hyunwoo working or discuses with a customer and stick to him

 

He would let the other fuck him all the week all day every day

 

 

Hyunwoo actually like it, kihyun not this kind, but his pregnancy hormone made him be a good whore for his husband

 

His delivery this time was harder

 

He was screaming and crying

 

Hyunwoo were trying to calm him down

 

And baby hoseok were outside with his grandparents

 

The boy arrived and both of them were happy

 

He was a small angel and they called him “ **minhyuk** ”

 

**“Hello baby minhyuk”**

 

 

 

It was hard on kihyun to take care of 2 child

 

Hoseok that complete 1 years old 4 month ago

 

He is energic kid who learn walking to fast and playing around all day

 

And the new born minhyuk was that kind of crying baby for no reason

 

Hoseok get jealous want dada attention all time

 

And minhyuk need a special care

 

Kihyun feel sick and tired the kids were too difficult to deal with

 

And kihyun couldn’t handle it any more

 

**“hyunwoo we need to talk”**

 

The older grip kihyun to make him sit on his lap **“what’s wrong baby?”**

 

**“I’m tired the kids just don’t help at all, hoseok just want me for him alone, and minhyuk so loud want me to hold him all day and don’t put him even for a sic in the cradle”**

 

 

 

 

Will don’t ask me how he get pregnant again when minhyuk was 11-month-old

 

 

Actually, I know

 

 

He was on heat and everything was out of his control

 

Well hyunwoo control

 

 

 

He cried loud in front the kid

 

 

He scares them

 

Little hoseok run to his daddy screaming **“dada is dying “**

 

The older get scared from his son words and the tears in the kid’s eyes

 

When he gets to their room, he find minhyuk standing in front the door scared and kihyun crying in the bed

 

 **“what’s the matter baby? “** hyunwoo asked while he patted on kihyun shoulder

 

**“I’m Fucking pregnant again”**

 

Hyunwoo was happy but at the same time worried about the other,because kihyun is the one who is responsible for raising the children, while he is responsible of Drainage on the small family

 

He sighs and set beside the younger **“it’s okay love I will try my best to raise the kids with you don’t be upset it’s a grace not a curse”**

 

Kihyun in this pregnancy was the worst lazy careless ,sleepy and credent all the time

 

Hyunwoo suffer so hard this time

 

And at the fifth appointment they new it was also a **boy**

 

The pregnancy month was to slow

 

 

Kihyun even enter his **10 th **month and almost complete it

 

It was the easiest deliver to him he even didn’t notice

 

No pain no nothing

 

He was in the bathroom when he feels something strange moving through him

 

And yes, he deliver in the house by his father ‘who was visiting’ help

 

The new born were so beautiful the most adorable one

 

 

He was too small and white   

 

 

And they call him “ **hyungwon** ”

 

 

Will this time kihyun didn’t suffer much with the kids

 

And the 2 children were just fine

 

Hoseok who enter his 3rd year and minhyuk who is almost 2 years  

 

He even starts to work with hyunwoo in the garage while hoseok and minhyuk in the daycare and hyungwoon sleeping

 

 

Kihyun start on a diet to return his **‘hot body’** as he say’s

 

 

While hyunwoo not satisfied about that he thinks **‘chubby kihyun is the hottest  kihyun he ever seen ‘**

 

Will because as he told kihyun once with a slap on the ass while the other cooking **“You don’t need to lose weight I like you chubby like this, with a big ass “**

 

Kihyun ignore him and continue on the diet

 

He loses around 15 kg and it was a lot he became skinner than before, even more skinner than  he was with hoseok

pregnancy and skinner than high school days

 

 

He dyed his hair with gray color and he look hot enough to kill hyunwoo

 

2 years pass and hyungwon is 2 years now

 

Hoseok is 5 and minhyuk is almost 4

 

It’s the first night for the 4 of them in their new home

 

Bigger one

 

The old one they transform it to huge garage

 

And hyunwoo hired new assistants to help him in the work

 

 

While kihyun start to continue studying in the house ,while minhyuk and hoseok in the Kindergarten and little angel hyungwon with him sleeping all morning

 

The routine of their life starts to become good and lovely

 

 

Hyunwoo finally have times to spend it with his kid and husband

 

They finally start to spend time outside the house with kids’ little trip to the zoo, play land, and more fun places for the kid

 

 

 

They were sitting in McDonald’s eating lunch after a long morning on the beach playing with sand

**“I want to have one more kid “**

Hyunwoo choked with his drink and look at kihyun **“but baby we have 3 and they still small, hoseok is still potty training, while minhyuk is so jealousy all the time ,and hyungwoon can’t sleep anywhere except between us , how would you handle this and have one more baby “**

 

Kihyun became angry and says in Sharp voice tone **“You will be going to fuck my ass hyunwoo till I get pregnant “**

 

Hyunwoo eyes get wide and shook **“what the hell kihyun why out of the sudden you want a baby?”**

 

 **“Fuck my ass “** that was minhyuk this time, he says his words in loud note

 

All the people at the restaurant were watching them and hyunwoo apologize

 

While kihyun look at him with a killing gaze  

 

 

 

 

**“Jin is pregnant I want to be pregnant too “**

 

**“what baby we are in different situation than his family he is older and richer “**

 

**“then make more money hyunwoo “**

 

**“but his husband is different”**

 

**“what he is different than you that doesn’t make you able to fuck me so I can have a baby? do he have an dick and you don’t? “**

 

**“what kihyun love No but I’m afraid “**

 

**“afraid of what? fuck me?”**

 

**“hell, no I’m afraid for you idiot to stop studying again and , can’t continue your dream to be a math teacher”**

 

Finally, kihyun be quite and look at hyunwoo to says **“your right I’ve should think of that before “**

 

 

Will after 2-month kihyun get pregnant again . . .

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the first chapter the fic is short maby 2 more chapter and we are done but It is very clear that I will not complete it at this time becuase my final exams start 19th of the month and i will finsh at 23 of the month , so after that i will continue it


	2. 2.little jealous "Hoseok"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby hoseok thoughts and his side of the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't even thought that i might write this chapter now but i did  
> it's 3pm at my country so yes  
> it's short chapter full of cute baby hoseok moment  
> anyway this chapter will be about baby hoseok thoughts and his side of the story  
> enjoy it

Will guys let’s go back few years

 

When our adorable baby Hoseok was 2 years old

And it’s only him, minhyuk and Of course his pregnant dada

 He was so jealous of minhyuk

 Dada give the other all his attention and minhyuk would looks at him with mockery gaze

 

 Hoseok doesn’t lose he have a dignity and when he wants dada for him its mean dada for him

 

He kept doing things dada will make him shout on him and let minhyuk on the floor for it

 

He might cry loud only because he falls in the floor

Even if it wasn’t hurt

 

So that dada will let minhyuk in the crib and run to him just to hug him  

 

He likes his dada a lot, but dada don’t give him attention much

He is upset

 

 

 

It’s all minhyuk fault as he thinks

 

 

 

Once night he felt like he wants to sleep next to dada and daddy

 

 He lets his milk bottle aside and stand in his one crib in daddy and dada room

Wired noises dada makes

 

Did his daddy hurting dada

 

He saw his daddy hitting dada he began to cry **“No No No No Daddy No bad daddy bad daddy … dada hurts. daddy hurting dada No “**

 

He wakes minhyuk who is in the next crib beside him with his loud crying

At this moment minhyuk start crying to

 

Kihyun held him up and start to relax him **“dada is fine darling nothing happen to me daddy not hurting dada I’m fine baby “**

While his daddy is rocking minhyuk to sleep

 

At the end he slept between his parents and of course he was pushing daddy all the time scared that he might hurt his dada, and he kept cuddling into dada big stomach

Doesn’t know that there is another partner who will share him his dada too

 

He plays all day long with dada and minhyuk

 

Coloring paper  

Cooking cake

Washing clothes

Massage daddy back

showering minhyuk

helping with the dinner

 

he return to became a happy baby

 

 

but it’s  not kept for long time

 

 

his dada was screaming

 

while papa yoo helping him to rest on the bed

 

papa yoo make dada strip

 

and there is something strange came out of dada

 

between his leg

 

he became scared and start to cry **“dada no dada I’m scared “**

 

dada is screaming to

 

few minutes until there is a baby between dada arms

 

and finally, daddy came

 

hoseok hate the baby he makes his dada suffer and cry

 

but he didn’t complain much

 

 

 

 

 

he starts to go to Elementary school first year

 

 

other kids were laughing in him

 

**“Are you still a baby why you still wearing Diaper?"**

 

 

Teacher whispering on him **“God that’s what happen when a neglected boy has kid’s “**

 

**“I’ve heard that his omega father has 2 other kids and pregnant and he was only 16 when he gets pregnant with him”**

 

**“Oh yeah and now we suffer to change his diaper”**

 

 

When Hoseok return home, he was upset

 

 

Daddy ask him **“what’s wrong”**

 

 

But he kept this for him self

 

 

He told dada **“I don’t want diaper anymore I’m a big boy now, big boy don’t wear diaper I want to use toilet just like daddy and dada”**

 

 **“you still training on it baby we can’t take off your diaper , not now “** his dada told him

**“No diaper I want panty just like dada pink one “**

 

 

His dada arrayed him with a new pink kids’ panty as he wished

 

He goes to the school happy that he became a big boy  

 

 

But as he didn’t thought that when he wanted to go to the bathroom The teacher won't let him

 

He couldn’t handle it

 

 

And he did it in his panty

 

All the kids laughed at him

 

 

He cried with shame

 

The school call his daddy

 

He came with another spare of panty and a candy to calm him down

 

When his daddy goes he heard one of the teacher whisper to other

 

**“his father is hot, God I’m jealous from his husband”**

 

**“I wish my boyfriend has half of his beauty”**

 

**“I bet he is strong on bed”**

 

**“Now I know why his husband get pregnant every year, he is being a big whore just for this beauty “**

 

Did they call his dada whore?

 

He gets angry and shouted at them **“dada is not a whore, whore is bad words and dada don’t deserve bad words you are a bad teacher”**

 

The teacher gets ashamed of themselves and let the conversation go and start to continue their works

 

When he finishes the school day, he was surprised that daddy take him to a big place with a lot of people and white walls

 

His dada was in a room there with a big bed

 

Minhyuk were sitting on his lap and hyungwon on his side

 

And surprising him there is a new baby his dada hold

 

He get jealous he didn’t like the fact that his dada going to be busy again with new kid

 

His dada calls his name **“hoseokii baby come here near dada take a look on your new baby brother joohoen he is sweet just like honey”**

 

He refuses he didn’t want to cuddle with his dada today he is angry  

 

His dada was shocked and upset, but he didn’t care, and he even told his daddy in angry tone **“daddy I want to go home”**

 

Daddy take him and the other younger to home and keeping dada and new baby in the big place

 

 

It’s took one week until his dada came back home with the new baby

 

He was missing his dada but his dignity doesn’t allowed him go near his dada

 

His dada gets upset and sad all day until it’s night and all his brother sleeping in their sharing room

 

He was trying to sleep

 

But a gentle steep came near his bed and a heaviness sat beside his bed “ **darling did you sleep yet “** this was his dada soft voice with his gentle hand twiddled with his hair

He turns to his dada and hug him **“dada is just mine I hate joohoen I hate minhyuk I hate hyungwon they all take my dada away from me”**

 

His dada finally after 5 years and half realize that his baby boy is a big jealousy kid

 

He smiled and sigh **“ love you should know dada and daddy is not just for you they are for you and your little brother, and you are to not only dada and daddy big boy, you are your little brother big boy , minhyuk love you much and tried to cover all your steeps, hyungwon just admiring you and talk about you all day, and look what baby joohoen buy for you go to the tree in the living room and see baby joohoen what did put under it for you”**

 

Hoseok let his dada side and go out of his hand 

he ran to the living room to see huge present under the tree and his daddy stand there he ask with surprising tone **“Is this huge gift for me!”**

 **“yes for you big boy open it “** his daddy told him

 

And he ran to open the huge box

 

He screams with happiness **“My big boy study table “**

He ran to his daddy and hug him **” thank you daddy”**

 

His father smile and kiss him **”you'er welcome, but it’s not from me it’s from baby joohoen”**

He run to his parents’ room to check sleeping joohoen crib and whisper **“thank you little joohoenii I love you I will be a good big brother for you, and my other little brother too”**

 

 

**“I told you it will work out”**

**“I was scared that he might hate me”**

**“he is only a sensitive kid he will be a good boy”**

**“I know because he Is our boy”**

**“yeah our big boy”**

**“our first love sign”**

**“our first love result”**

**“I love you hyunwoo”**

**“I love you more kihyunie”**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish you write a one comment showing me your opinion about the chapter with it


	3. 3.Naughty Troubling teen minhyuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk he is this kind of 16 years old naughty Troubling womanish teen
> 
> His parent fined him many times with other older guys making out
> 
> Using drug, smoking weed, stealing from markets  
> and he is still young
> 
> kihyun suffer with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi it's been a long time i know but i'm back and going to post more chapter soon  
> wish you enjoy this

He sneaks out of his sharing room with his big brother hoseok and the younger brother hyungwon

 

It’s 12am

 

And it should be that his parent in their bed room cuddling to each other locking off their door

 

But the plan to escape from the house to hang out with the friends at this late time is ruined by the voice of his Muscular daddy **” Where do you think your going to son minhyuk”**

 

He sighs and turn to see his daddy standing there with only his pants half naked and his dada wearing a Pajamas of one piece he was still cute as always, even he is now having a 4-teenager kid

**“But daddy the boys are going to go to play bowling at the park”**

**“It’s already 12 and half what bowling at this time and do guys play bowling wearing this kind of whore’s cloth go wipe your make up off and go to bed young man** **“**

And his dada complete **” and don’t forget to return my nail plush and make up to my vanity “**

 

And yes, he does what his parent told him to do

 

Minhyuk he is this kind of 16 years old naughty Troubling womanish teen

 

His parent fined him many times with other older guys making out

 

Using drug, smoking weed, stealing from markets

and he is still young

 

kihyun suffer with him

he would always be crying and asking him

 

why would he do this

 

while his 2 parents are working hard to give him and his other brothers a great life

 

and there is his opposite brother who always make his parent proud of him ‘Hoseok’

 

Hoseok would always help his dada at home and daddy after school at his work place

 

taking a high grade and helping his younger brother son changkyun who is just 5 years old with his home work

 

he is jealous from that perfect brother

 

he was always jealous from him

 

from he was a kid

 

dada would always play with him more give him attention more

 

but luckily daddy like him the most

 

 

but daddy not here all the time

 

even when he come back home, he would be just hanging around dada

 

and now around little changkyun

 

No he is not jealous from changkyun

 

No he hate him

 

Changkyun take everyone in the house attention

 

And he hates this

 

But he doesn’t care anymore

 

He has a hot boyfriend now

Im Mark

The son of Im Jae Bum and Im Jin Young

 

Who always just try to take all the attention of minhyuk

 

He is in deep love with minhyuk

 

But minhyuk himself don’t know if he like him the same way or not

 

 

The next morning start as always hoseok would wake up him and his other youngest brother helping his dada with this

 

While he prepares the breakfast ‘kihyun not minhyuk don’t be confuse’

 

Going to school for him is just like going to jail

 

And as a criminal in a jail he would always do some problem there with his bad friend

 

And his dada the high school math teacher would apology to the principal to let his little son continue study in this good school

 **“What we do wrong to you son minhyuk, so you always bring the shame to us?”** kihyun ask him

 **“Wow dad and now I’m a shame to you, that just great “** he says as he stands up wearing his earing and walking to the bedroom door to exit the room

 

 **“Stop right there Son Minhyuk “** this time it was hyunwoo shouting at him

 

 

 

He was in the bed with a red tearing eyes between his husband hand **“I don’t know what I did wrong, did I rise him wrong, why he is like this, he wasn’t like this when he was a kid, he was a little Sun shining in my life”**

 

 **“He is just a teenager love, all what he does is just a motive for** **his conflicting feelings and unfulfilled desires”**

 

**“Why on earth he doesn’t tell me anything that I can do for him I we work to just give him and his brother a great life, the life that we couldn’t have”**

 

The conversation stops when they hear a knock on the door and it’s already 11 pm

 

**“yes?”**

 

And the door open

 

And there was little changkyun behind the door

 

With his Mike Wazowski stuffed hugging him **“dada daddy I’m scared I want to sleep with you”**

 

And without hearing the response of his parents he was between them in his daddy lap trying to sleep cuddling to his dada shoulder

 

 **“let’s talk tomorrow darling and let’s sleep for now “** hyunwoo says as his arm hug both his little son and his husband waist

 

Hearing the little kid snore

 

Kihyun tried his best with his kid to be the best behave boys in the universe

 

Well he succeeds with hoseok and joohoen

 

But with minhyuk and hyungwoon he didn’t

 

In reality hyungwoon doesn’t compare to minhyuk

 

In that weekend morning were minhyuk slept the night before with mark in his own bed kissing and hugging each other

 

He wake up at kihyun bright smile **“good morning baby what do you want for breakfast “**

Minhyuk miss this

 

Miss his dada so much

 

He smiles in happens **“I want kimchi rice and mark love that too, I miss your kimchi rice dada”**

Kihyun frozen **“It’s been 5 years since the last time you call me dada in this sweet tone, half an hour and your breakfast will be ready go wash your face”**

When minhyuk and mark enter the kitchen, they saw the whole family there including mark brother who by the way slept to with the other

 

Kihyun was busy cooking and hyunwoo standing behind him hugging his waist

 

While changkyun eating a carrot and standing near his parents watching their movement

 

 

 

Minhyuk feels jealous when his parents gave his brother there attention and not him

 

He became violence “dad where is my kimchi rice?” he says

“who eat kimchi rice at this early morning? “that was hyungwoon words

 

He ignores his brother and look at his parents **“wait darling few minutes and it’s done “** kihyun told him

 

 **“NO KIMCHI RICE I WANT TUNA RICE “** and this time was little changkyun time to shout

 

Kihyun **“baby you go finish your cereal this is for your big brother “**

 **"** **NO MAKE FOR ME A TUNA RICE DADA,I WANT TUNA RICE”**  
  
“I’m already finish cocking the kimchi rice go and eat your cereal “kihyun says

 

Little devil changkyun doesn’t let the incident go

 

He set beside minhyuk and eat his cereal and when everyone set on the table

 

He began to cry loudly

 

Kihyun stood up and run to him “what’s wrong baby?”

 

 **“Minhyuk hyung hit me and sting my thigh** ” the little devil says

 

And minhyuk eyes widen **” what the hell I didn’t even look at you”**

 

 

 **“son minhyuk why you do that he is just a kid”** hyunwoo says

**“but I didn’t he is lying”**

**“My little changkyun never lie minhyuk and stop bothering your brother this is not the first time “** kihyun says

**“do you know what I’m done”** minhyuk says as he stands up and go out of the kitchen to the house door

**“Son minhyuk come her right now”**

He didn’t even bother him self to turn and get out of the house

 

 

 

20 hours and he get back home  

 

It was 11 pm

 

When he enters the house and listen to a huge shouting coming from the second floor

 

He run up the stairs and the noises come from his parents’ room

 

He sees his brothers standing in fear

 

**“it’s all your fault kihyun you never listen to him you only listen to hoseok and chang and now that is the result “**

**“now you blame me at How our son has become”**

**“I didn’t “**

**“then what are you mean with your words?”**

**“you became so much careless to me and the other kids except hoseok and chang “**

**“I became careless Son hyunwoo and to you !! do you know what I’m done I’m going to my father house, so you know who is the careless “**

Few minutes before he sees his dada go out of his room with a hand bag kissing all the kids and when he came to him

 

Minhyuk was afraid all what happen because of him

 

 

Kihyun kiss his head and whisper to him **” you scare me so much don’t go out of the house like this next time, and be a good boy to your father, love you darling”** and he end his words with a kiss on the cheeks  

And left the house

 

Minhyuk go to his parents’ room with his shaking body

 

‘What I done this is all my fault’ he thinks

 

He enters the room and sees his daddy laying on his back on the big bed

 

His arm covering his face breathing slowly

 

 

It’s the first time their fight end that one of them leave the house   

 

All their fight end with kiss and apology from the two parties

 

Minhyuk go on the bed and hug his father crying **” I’m sorry that’s all my fault “**

**“No baby it’s not it’s just an adult stuff you have nothing to do with it, don’t say something like this next time”**

**“I just want dada attention, but he is always busy”**

**“I know baby I know”**

They slept together that night

 

And it was a week that kihyun didn’t went to the home in it

 

Hyunwoo suffer with the kids specially the spoiled one that he was crying all the time chankyun

 

That night hyunwoo enter his own car and ride it to kihyun father house

 

After 2 hours he return to the house with his husband

 

The latter take all the kid to his arm hugging them

 

 

But there is one person who was afraid that he would be mad at him

 

 

SON MINHYUK

 

Kihyun run to his sunshine boy room

 

 

Open the door and shout at the boy **“What the hell son minhyuk you didn’t miss your dada or what? come hug me and give me my kisses”**

 

 

And after that minhyuk start trying his best to be the best son for his daddies and the best boy friend to the poor guy Im mark    

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is short i know but i didn't want to be late more so i publish it  
> who do you think is next ?  
> will it's obvious that is "hyungwon" but his story will make all of you shocked wait for it


	4. 4.Dangerous relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After this conversation  
> Kihyun start to Watch his sons’ actions
> 
> And it was obvious that there was something strange between them 
> 
>  
> 
> He didn’t tell hyunwo
> 
> Because he didn’t know what to says for the other 
> 
> What to tell him and how? ‘hey babe if you don’t know I saw our kids making out ‘  
> ‘hey, honey my little angle chang told me that hoseok and hyungwoon have a prohibited relationship ‘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi this is new chappter i wish i didn't take so long, enjoy it || My Twitter acc @MONKIXX "deillo"

He sighs and says as he enters the room **“hyungwon baby we buy for you new bigger bed why you still want to sleep in hoseok bed? “**

 

Hoseok wake up and says with his closing eye **“dad let him sleep with me I don’t have any problem with this”**

**“but I have, everyone should sleep in his own bed”**

 

Hyungwon wake up and says **“dad I’m already 14 years old and hoseok hyoung is 17 there is nothing wrong to sleep together”**

 

Kihyun sigh there is nothing to do with these two teens anymore 

 

After school the two of them were together studying as always while kihyun give his husband a back massage watching changkyun do his math homework

 

 

At that night was the first heat of the little omega hyungwon

 

The thing that make all the hot thing start was when he wakes up at 2am thirsty

 

He walks down stair to the kitchen but there are some weird noises that come from the living room

 

The darkness Fill the place, only the T.V light is illuminating the room, the shadow of his parents with their strange position reflecting on the wall

 

They were naked on the couch

 

 

His body heat up and he run to his room

 

Sliding to hoseok bed hugging the other thinking about what he saw

 

He isn’t stupid but he didn’t think that he might someday would catch up his own parents having sex in there living room couch

 

 

The next day he stays at the bed having a fever and suffering from the heat

 

He was in a needy situation and that night he made the biggest mistake of his life ever

 

 

3 weeks pass and it was the half semester break

 

Kihyun were cocking dinner with the help of hoseok and jooheon

 

Hyungwon, changkyun and minhyuk watching T.V with hyunwoo

 

Kihyun put everything on the table and go to hyunwoo **“kids’ dinner ready”**

 

As his husband warp his hand around his waist and start to kiss him with passion

 

He pulls of **“don’t do this in front the kids”**

And as he turned around, he fined chang big eye chasing them

 

He sighs **“let’s eat sweet heart and you should eat all your food, you know that”**

 **“yes dada”** the little devil says

 

 

After 2 weeks at that morning

 

Like every day morning kihyun would cock breakfast and change little changkyun clothes

But this morning their conversation were different  

 

 **“dada”** the little devil talk

 

**“yes baby”**

 

**“can brothers kiss each other?”**

**“yes darling of course why not?”**

**“really kissing each other like you and daddy do?”**

 

Kihyun feel there is something wrong and smile to his kid **“yes why not but who did kiss the other?”**

 

He smiles **“hoseok hyung and hyungwon hyung kiss each other every night and I saw them they told me if I till you or daddy, they will not give me candy “**

Kihyun felt so many horrible feeling  

 

He was scared, shocked, and he even can’t Knowledge what he is really feel

**“do you see them only kiss?”**

 

**“I don’t know dada they always be together under the blanket”**

 

**“okay love lets keep this secret between us”**

 

**“yes, dada only me and you as always”**

 

He kisses his son with a fake smile

 

After this conversation

 

Kihyun start to Watch his sons’ actions

 

And it was obvious that there was something strange between them

 

He didn’t tell hyunwo

 

Because he didn’t know what to says for the other

 

What to tell him and how?  ‘hey babe if you don’t know I saw our kids making out ‘

‘hey, honey my little angle chang told me that hoseok and hyungwoon have a prohibited relationship ‘

 

 

2 weeks and he has been in bad mood

 

He was scared what if his kids were in deep love

No that should not happen

 

They still teenager  

This can’t be love

They are brothers

 

But as he sees the way their eye looks at each other he feel sick

 

They are in deep love he should do something but what?

 

 

 

At that night, Sunday night

 

He was sick

 

He gets a fever, vomiting, he been in the bed all day

 

**“what is wrong with you baby?”**

**“I don’t know babe, I feel awful, I’m tired baby really tired”**

 

Hyunwo sigh he hate when he sees his lover feeling unwell and he don’t know what to do

 

**“baby I know that there is something you hide it from me for 2 weeks your bad mood tell me that there is something wrong with you what is it ? “**

 

**“nothing hyunwo really”**

**“you lie when you end your sentence with my name** **instead of sobriquet** **me, tell me are you pregnant or something? “**

 

 **“what no, no I’m not”** kihyun shocked  

**“It’s just we are in big problem hyunwo, we are facing a big issue”**

 

Hyunwo with these words feel scared is his husband sick, or 

 

one of his lovely little angles

 

Or his husband cheated, no way this is impossible not kihyun who cheat

 

**“what is it kihyun you are freaking me out tell me”**

 

**“it’s hoseok and hyungwon”**

 

Hyunwo look at him wondering **“Are they okay, they are not sick right, not getting bullied”**

 

**“No, they are in a prohibited relationship “**

 

Hyunwo didn’t under stand he look at kihyun and the other explain **“they love each other hyunwo more than brothers”**

 

Hyunwo freak out **“what hell no they are not”**

 

Kihyun start crying **“they are hyunwo they are, I saw them yesterday making out under their bed sheet kissing each other, I can’t handle it anymore do something please, why all of my kids being like this, what did I do wrong they still kids”**

Hyunwo hug him tight **“I will go and talk to them and see if there is anything that I can do”**

 

Kihyun hug him rubbing his face in the other shoulder **“Pleas talk to them I’m tired from this”**

 

 

 

 

The next morning the breakfast table was silent except changkyun talking

 

  **“why is dada not eating with us is he okay daddy?”**

**“he is sick so that why you should eat all your food and go to school”**

**“why dada is sick is it bad daddy? can I be in the house with him I don’t want to leave him “**

This time was cute honey pie jooheon ho spoke

 

 **“No, you can’t honey you should go to school I will be at home today taking care of him”** hyunwo says and continue **“hoseok and hyungwon when you two finish school come back home don’t go somewhere else, I need to talk to you”**

 

Both nodded and grab their school bag and go to the home door

 **“before you go, go and give dada his morning kiss”** hyunwo says as he washes changkyun face

 

Kihyun was in bed, tired breathing heavily

 

At the time hoseok and hyungwon enter the room and give him a kiss in his forehead

 

He grab both of their hands **“you know I love you baby, right ?”**

 

They nodded wondering what is going on

 

But they let the thing go and go to school

 

 

 

after all the kids go to school hyunwo take a tray with kihyun breakfast and take it to him

 

he put the tray beside kihyun on the bed and kiss the younger **“baby wake up and eat your food, so you can take your pills”**

 

kihyun eat his breakfast with no appetite

 

then he take his medicine **“did you talk to them ?”** he ask the elder

 

**“Not yet but I will after school”**

 

**“what if they didn’t listen to us “**

 

 **“I think about this while I were cocking but you will not like this”** hyunwo say

 

**“what is it?”**

**“someone should go to boarding school”**

 

**“what, No way hyunwo you won’t let one of my baby be taken away from me”**

Hyunwo says **“we should do this kihyun this is dangers, their relationship is wrong we should do this”**

Kihyun start crying with a shaking **body “but let one of them live away from me no I can’t handle it “**

Hyunwo shout at him **“then what you want from our kids be in love with each other until someday hyungwon became pregnant from his alpha brother hoseok or what?”**

 

Kihyun didn’t answer and continue crying

Hyunwo sigh and hug him kissing every inch in his face **“Stop crying baby this is the best solution, I know how you feel, I don’t want this to happen but what can I do, nothing, they are in love and we should do something”**

 

Kihyun push him **“If you let one of my kids sleep 1 sec out of my house you won’t touch me until my body being burn do you listen to me Son hyunwo? “**

 

Hyunwo sigh and leave the younger in the room as he goes downstairs to his office room

 

 

It was 5 pm when he hears a knock on his door **“yes come in”**

And both of hoseok and hyungwon enter the room

 

He sighs and let his paper on the desk and take of his glasses **“set boy we have along talk”** he says looking at the boys

 

They set and it was obvious to him they were scared

 

Of course, they never talk to him alone

They haven’t ever a special conversation like this without dada being beside them in any case   

 

He says starting with a question **“Boys, do you know why your father is being sick for weeks now?”**

 

They shake their head **“is he okay daddy he is not having Deadly disease, right?”** hoseok says with a panic expression

 

**“No hoseok thank God he is not”**

**“then what’s wrong with him daddy?”** hyungwon asks

Hyunwo sigh and ask, **“You two have a feeling to each other, don’t you?”**

Both get shocked **“Daddy who?”**

 

He says looking into their eyes **“your father being sick for weeks because of this, he finds out about you two and didn’t even tell me “**

 

He says “ **tell me boy, do you love each other, because if it’s not, you two should explain what both of you have been doing this haul time, no when actually this all started what did we do wrong to you two go into this kind of relationship”**

Hyungwon start to cry loudly **“this is all my fault daddy I imposed myself into hoseok hyung, it’s starts in my first heat months ago, I became needy and go to him to help me to cum”**

Hyunwo eyes get widen what did his kids done

 

And hyungwon continue **“I let him fuck me, I love him daddy, I don’t know from when, but I did”**

 

Hyunwo shocked and shout **“You both did what, what the hell was you two thinking when you do this you still kid, no someone need to go to a boarding school, you two can’t be together”**

 

They were afraid **“no daddy pleas no I love him, don’t separate us pleas no”**

 

**“No? you ask me to leave you two alone why to kill your father and bring the shame to us or what?”**

 

Hyungwon **“No daddy I love you don’t take me away from dada I’m scared pleas no “**

 

Hoseok says with a terrifying face **“take me there daddy, me don’t take hyungwon let me go there I’m the older, I’m the one who was supposed to be the** **sane and rational but I didn’t”**

 

Hyunwo look to them **“I will but first we should check that hyungwon is not pregnant”**

 

 

Hyunwo after that take the boy to the hospital to check that he Is fine

 

And relief that he wasn’t pregnant

 

When kihyun hear what happen from minhyuk he got shocked

 

And as he sees hyunwo he starts to shout at him **“no your not going to take my baby away, no hyunwo not hoseok”**

 

**“we should do this kihyun what if hyungwon get pregnant they love each other we should stop them they are brother “**

 

 

 

Hyungwon look at hoseok who was siting facing in their own bed room **“I love you hyung”** hyungwon says

 

Hoseok eyes start tearing in silence **“we should stop our feeling you know that “**

 

Hyungwon said **“If you come back, I’ll be here waiting for you “**

 

Hoseok look at him with his red face **“you shouldn’t I won’t come back to you, I will come back to my fathers and brother”**

 

Hyungwon start to cry **“you love me why didn’t you consolidate me, why you didn’t do something, I love you “**

 

Hoseok shook his head **“because we are brothers and this is wrong, I’m sorry cause I give you hope from beginning”**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**“you are not allowed to touch me son hyunwo until my big boy return to my arms, do you understand?”**

 

 

 

**"Yes baby whatever you says let's sees who will come to who in his heat "**

**“what did you says ?”**

**“ I love you SON kihyun “**

**“and I hate you"**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes this was the 4th chapter , i was thinking of writing something new , new idea and this was it  
> there still more chapters  
> and i know i take so long while i write but as i says english is not my first language


	5. 5.How we get toghether

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung sigh “Oh, hot sex under the pool water how this sound sexy”
> 
> Kihyun get his eye widen “what the fuck he is just sunbae and I’m just his junior to him”
> 
> Jinyoung smile “yeah just sunbae we’ll see that”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi this chapter about hyunwo and kihyun past  
> warning this chapter have kind of sex content  
> enjoy it  
> follow me in twitter : @99monkixx

It was the first year for him at the school

 

Papa yoo was rushing

 

He wears his school uniform

 

A simple tight white shirt with a Black knit pants

 

Spray perfume on his all body

 

He took his back bag and went to the school by the bus

 

As he arrives all the eyes were on him

 

‘maybe because of my perfume?’ he thinks

 

‘Or my cloth’

 

 

He was so sexy with the black eyeliner he draws it on his eye

 

Or his own omega cinnamon smell mixed with the chocolate perfume

He didn’t know

 

 

There was an eye chasing him from the beginning

 

The tall guy was amazed with the new short guy confidence and beauty

 

He licks his lip and whisper to his friend **“he is hot”**

 

The other replay **“Yeah”**

 

**“this guy is going to be mine “**

 

 

After few weeks hyunwo know that he was younger than him with 2 years and his name is Yoo Kihyun

 

He is a senior and kihyun is a junior

 

 

They have a same swimming class at the same time

 

 

 

 

Hyunwo was stretching his body at the time kihyun and his classmate enter the swimming pool

 

 

Kihyun was standing

 

He doesn’t know how to swim everyone waiting him

 

the coach says **“yoo kihyun go inside the water”**

 

He shakes his head in fear

 

Everyone was waiting even the senior that he has a crush on him

 

 

Hyunwo sunbae that he catches him chasing him with his hot sexy gaze

 

Kihyun swallow in fear and jump into the pool

 

 

He was fighting with the water wave

 

 

He is drowning

 

He breath hardly as someone hold him tight and put him on the edge of the pool

 

It was hyunwo

 

 

They were to close

 

Kihyun breath quickly

 

His heart is beating quickly

 

 **“okay hyunwo stop being a hero and let this little chick learn how to swim”** the coach says

 

He let kihyun and go to his teammate side to continue swimming with a long eye contact

 

Kihyun finally breath

 

And start try to swim in the Shallow water

 

When the bell rings the coach say to Kihyun “ **kihyun you should learn how to swim for the Physical test”**

And after that he shout **“Hyunwo come here”**

 

Hyunwo who exit the pool walk to the spot where the coach and kihyun stand

 

And the couch says, **“how about hyunwo learn you how to swim after classes?”**

 

 **“I have no problem with that?”** Hyunwo says as he looks at kihyun who was obvious shy

 **“I don’t have any problem either”** Kihyun says

 

 

The coach smile **“then we are clear now, hyunwo you are responsible** **to train kihyun with swimming “**

 

Hyunwo bow for the coach as he turns and go let the two standing there alone

 

 **“think you”** kihyun says without looking to the taller eye

 

Hyunwo smile at the shy guy and says **“give me your phone number so that I can contact you for the training”**

Kihyun nodded **“okay my phone in the locker at the changing room”**

 

They go together to the changing room

 

 

Hyunwo start to wear his cloth and as he turns, he gasped at the sigh of the full naked body of kihyun who is give him his back try to wear his boxer

 

 

Hyunwo turn and swallow hardly

 

The smell of the cinnamon is to strong

 

It’s mixed with his own Rosemary smell

 

He tries his best to not devour the tiny guy

 

As the other says **“I should knowledge my dad about our training “**

 

Hyunwo hum to him and says **“okay call me tonight and tell me what he says”**

 

 

 

At that night kihyun tell his papa about the training and as always papa yoo would warn him **“be careful baby from the alpha don’t let him entrap you”**

 

And as always kihyun would say **“yes dad don’t be worry”**

 

 

Kihyun enter his own room and lock the door with his key

 

And set on his bed looking at the number ‘should I call him or text him?’ he thinks

 

He sighs as he texts him

 

**Yoo Kihyun 9:23pm – Hi sunbae this me kihyun as I ask my dad and tell him about the training he accept it, so if you have a free time after school tomorrow to teach me –**

**Son Hyunwo 9:48pm – oh hi kihyun that’s great, I have free time after the swimming club training between 7pm and 9 pm is this time fine with you? –**

**Yoo Kihyun 9:51pm – this is great time I will meet you at 7pm in the swimming changing room –**

**Son Hyunwo 9:52pm – okay deal –**

at the next day in the cafeteria kihyun as always setting with jinyoung and jin his best friend eating, as a shadow came to cover him , and he perk up and look at the person who was stand front him

 

he was hyunwo

 

 **“don’t forget our training tonight after school”** Hyunwo says

 

 

And kihyun nod with a small smile trying to hide his pink shy cheek

 

Hyunwo smile and let him with his friend and go

 

As hyunwo go

 

Jin jump to him **“what was that is he training you!! “**

 

 **“tonight !!, god you are so lucky your hot crush is going to teach you how to swim, I’m jealous “** jinyoung says

 

Kihyun says **“yes just teaching me “**

 

Jin smile and says with Slag in his voice **“But with your own way you can make it more than just swimming** **“**

 

Jinyoung sigh **“Oh, hot sex under the pool water how this sound sexy”**

 

Kihyun get his eye widen **“what the fuck he is just sunbae and I’m just his junior to him”**

Jinyoung smile **“yeah just sunbae we’ll see that”**

 

 

Kihyun and hyunwo start to train in the pool almost every day for 1 week

 

Until that day come kihyun finish with hyunwo from the training and he was almost know how to not drown

 

He enters the changing room so he can wear his cloth

 

As he removes his swimming suit

 

He gets crushed into the wall behind him and hyunwo strong rosemary smell get into his nose quickly and he feel a hot wave enter his body

 

He should go home it’s almost his time to get in heat

 

His eye contact with hyunwo

 

Their breath was mixed together

 

 

Kihyun trap in hyunwo arm

He looks into hyunwo brown eye as hyunwo says **“You made me crazy”**

 

Kihyun moan shyly ‘what did he says’ he think and say  
**“I should go to my home, let go of me pleas”** he pleased

 

 

But as he whist hyunwo kiss him harshly

 

He whines

 

Hyunwo hands trace on his bare body

This made him feel crazy

 

Kihyun felt everything became hot around him

 

 

And he warps his hand around hyunwo neck

 

Their body hugged together as kihyun start moan and hyunwo groan in pleasure

 

The way they made love with each other that day in every spot in the swimming club make kihyun return to his home late at **10:55pm**

 

 

But luckily his papa was out and didn’t notify that

 

He even let the older copulate him in his house garage on top his papa old car

 

 

And they end the night with a long-wet kiss

 

 

Hyunwo after he let the younger sleep in his room check on the house and the security of it, he didn’t want any other alpha do something to his mate after that

 

 

The younger still in his heat

 

 

At the next morning kihyun couldn’t walk so he till his papa to let him skep school

 

Because of his heat and at this time his dad agrees with him

 

 

That night his papa went out to

 

 

He was needy so he calls the first person on his mind **‘hyunwo I need you come to my home please’**

**‘lock your room door half an hour and I’m at your home’**

He was fucking his self with his own finger

 

He was really need someone to satisfying his thirst

 

As hyunwo enter his room he whines at the look in the taller eye and he says **“come and fuck me hyunwo knot me and** **fill me with your seed, let me get pregnant with your pup “**

 

 

How could hyunwo hold his self from those words?

 

 

He couldn’t and he fuck him hard until let out his lust inside kihyun tight hole

 

 

 

After this day he fuck kihyun as the younger ask him

 

Their relationship was secret as kihyun ask him to

 

And he was fine with it unless he would be with him

He loves the younger

Love everything about him

He even fells that the younger flaw is the cute side of him

 

And the younger was in deep love with every part of the older

He was happy with him

 

Until that day came

 

When he notices an omega, girl sit with hyunwo chatting but obvious to him she was cling into him and flirting

 

He gets mad and went to hyunwo and his friend table

 

 

He never gets close to the older in front the school at all

When he stands front the older table give his lover an angry gaze

 

The older notice him **“oh yoo kihyun do you need anything?”**

 

Kihyun raise and brow **“yoo kihyun? do you need anything? is this the way you talk to your boyfriend?”**

 

 

Everyone in the cafeteria stop talking and start to watch them

 

 

hyunwo eye widen in surprise **“Oh kihyunnie I thought … “**

 

kihyun cut his words **“follow me mister Son Hyunwo right now “** and give the girl and disgusted face

 

he went out the place and the older follow him

 

as they stand in a empty hallway kihyun says in angry tone **“you are not allowed to set with any other omega , beta , girls , bitches do you understand me son hyunwo , you are mine only mine , you are not allowed to let anyone flirt with you , you are my man only me “**

 

 

hyunwo smile **“you are jealous “**

kihyun shout **“of course I’m, how I don’t be? “**

 

 

 

 

Hyunwo know that someday kihyun would come to him tell him that he was pregnant with his baby

 

He wasn’t Dissatisfied with this fact, no he actually loves it having kids from the younger make his heart swallow

 

But he gets stress when kihyun come to him after 2 months of their sex activity started

 

He didn’t complain at all

 

As he sees his little lover suffer, he thinks ‘I’m a part of this we should go through it together ‘

 

And all his stress gone as his first baby slept between his bare hand cuddling into him with a small snore

 

His baby angle makes everything strenuous goes down the drain

 

He loves the sight of his husband on the bed holding his kids reading a story for them

 

Or in the kitchen cocking while holding one of them and the other climbing his leg

And the younger smile to the kid with the most adorable smile

 

 

He loves his family and he never regret to have them

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wish you enjoy it  
> we still have 2 more essential chapter then maybe i will stop here and write new part or stop forever  
> i don't know 
> 
> follow me in 
> 
> twitter : @99Monkixx


End file.
